1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image sensor and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus comprising, as AD converters that convert signals from a CMOS image sensor or the like into digital signals, a plurality of AD converters that use ramp waveforms (see for example, Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-303752
Because common ramp waveforms are input to the plurality of AD converters, it has been difficult to independently adjust characteristics such as gains for the respective AD converters.